Soarin and Rainbowdash: Chapter 1
by Agnes Lee
Summary: Soarin wakes up and finds a blue mare sleeping near him, but he has lost his memory of the night prior and has to discover what happened.
1. Chapter 1

Soarin woke from his slumber with the taste of sugar on his lips. He blinked the sleep out of his eyes, and licked his lips. Soarin looked around. He was on a cloud with a light blue, rainbow-haired mare sleeping next to him. Soarin shot straight up, extending his wings, and allowing his mane to flow in the breeze. He flicked his tail, flattened back his ears, and squinted his eyes, attempting to remember what had happened the night before. Soarin seemed to have lost his memory of the night prior. He would just figure everything out again. First problem on his list to take care of was this blue mare. Soarin gently stepped toward her as he folded his wings. He carefully lifted his hoof to tap this mare, when she rolled over and yawned as she woke. Her big, pink eyes gazed dreamily up at Soarin. She smiled as she slowly stood up and smiled at Soarin. She stretched her wings as she spoke.

"Hey, Soarin. How'd ya sleep last night?" She asked as she flipped her red, orange, and yellow bangs out of her eyes and sported a half smile. She folded her wings and stretched her hind legs as she patiently waited for Soarin to reply.

"Look, lady. I don't know who you are..." He said as he saw his Wonderbolt uniform on the corner of the cloud. Embarrassed, he trotted over to put it back on. He added as he slipped his hind leg in uniform. "Where's Spitfire?" The blue mare gave a slightly raspy giggle, and responded.

"Soarin, it's me, Rainbowdash. How many cupcakes did Pinkie Pie give you last night? And how many pies did you buy from Apple Jack? It seems to me that you've had too much sugar," She added another giggle before she continued. "And Spitfire? She's back at the Wonderbolt training academy. I thought she told you this. Goodness, Soarin. It's amazing how much you forget sometimes." Rainbowdash added yet another giggle as she smiled at Soarin.

"Oh, right. Hi Rainbowdash. You're right. I think I did have one too many pies..." Soarin answered as he poked his wings through the holes in the back of the uniform. He pulled his goggles over his head, and licked the remaining sugar from his lips. He shook his head, flicking his ears, and stomping his hooves, still attempting to wake up completely.

"Why do you have your uniform on so suddenly? Where are you off to, huh? Oh! Can I come?" Asked Rainbowdash, fluttering her wings, and swooping toward Soarin. "Please?" She asked.

"I don't know where I'm going, Dashie... If I may call you that." Soarin said, trying to think.

"Of course you can call me Dashie! Of course, Soarin!" Said Rainbowdash excitedly as she flapped her wings, hovering next to the could that floated above Ponyville. She said "Come on Soarin, If you're not going anywhere, let's at least race while your costume is on..." she suggested, and excited gleam in her eyes. Soarin smiled, and pulled his goggles over his eyes.

"Of course." he said, flapping his wings, hovering above the cloud. He had no idea what he was doing, or why he agreed, but he figured _why not? It's a simple race!_ He swooped towards Rainbowdash, causing her hair to be blown out of her eyes. Rainbowdash shuddered, and smiled.

"ready," Started Rainbowdash "set," she said as she and Soarin readies themselves. "Go!" Soarin and Rainbowdash took to the skies, racing around clouds and over houses.

"Where are we going?" asked Soarin as he tried to keep up with Rainbowdash. She snickered.

"Twilight's tree and back!" she yelled. As soon as Soarin heard the direction, he bolted toward the tree, leaving Rainbowdash behind to catch up. Soarin forcefully flapped his wings, extending one leg in front of him, and curling up the other. His main flowed in the air as Soarin made a dare-devilish smile. Just as he was about to touch the branches, Soarin heard a boom, and soon after saw a rainbow circle fly horizontally over his head. _A sonic rainboom? Dashie did a sonic rainboom?_Soon after, Rainbowdash flew ahead, touched the branched and whipped around to get back to the cloud, leaving a rainbow trail streaming behind her. Soarin had to fly as powerfully as he could just to keep up with Rainbowdash. Soarin saw the cloud where they started ahead, and he pushed to get there before Rainbowdash, but he couldn't. Rainbowdash slowed slightly, making her rainbow trail disappear before she set her hooves gently on the cloud. Soarin landed at a close second place, tripping, and falling onto the cloud. Rainbowdash walked over to Soarin and stood with her chest puffed out, and smiled a victory smile.

"Spitfire was right. You will make a fantastic Wonderbolt." Said Soarin, laughing. Rainbowdash suddenly dropped her jaw, and screamed.

"Ohmygosh ohmygosh ohmygosh ohmygosh! I'm a Wonderbolt?" She said as she jumped into the air. Soarin smiled.

"I wasn't supposed to tell you yet, but yes. Spitfire chose you to be a Wonderbolt. We even have your uniform ready! The ceremony is in two days, and you should receive a letter today informing you about it. Congratulations! You've joined the team!" Soarin stood and faced Rainbowdash.

"I need to tell everypony! I need to tell my friends!" She said as she flapped her wings. Soarin bit her tail as she tried to fly off. He talked through clenched teeth.

"No, Dashie. Nopony can know yet. Wait until you receive your letter!" Rainbowdash stopped flying and let herself fall upon the cloud.

"Okay, Soarin," She said as she frowned a bit. Rainbow walked up to Soarin and looked towards the ground. "You can trust me with a secret," She said. "And there's one more thing that I've been meaning to tell you... but I can't say it, so I'll do it instead." Rainbowdash's cheeks turned pink and she looked up at Soarin with her half smile. She lightly fluttered her wings as she leaned in and kissed Soarin on the cheek. As soon as it was over, she flew away to her home in Cloudsdale. Soarin extended his wings and opened his eyes wide in shock. He couldn't believe it. The mare he liked happened to like him back. _Could this day get any better?_ Soarin thought to himself._ I submit that it can not! _He folded his wings, and settled down on the cloud, as he waited for Rainbowdash to return. He knew she'd be back.


	2. Soarin and Rainbowdash: Chapter 2

**authors note: This is chapter 2 of "Soarin and Rainbowdash". If you have not read chapter 1, please do so now. If you like what you see, please visit for more short stories.**

**-DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING BUT THE IDEA AND THE CHARACTER ARTSONG. ARTSONG IS MY OC.**

Soarin sat upon the cloud as he waited for Rainbowdash to return, for he knew she would, whether it be now, or later. As he waited, pondering his thoughts, a group of ponies flew by. A dark brown mare with black and gray hair stopped in awe when she saw Soarin, almost forgetting to flap her wings. She hovered by the cloud and shouted with an enormous grin on her face.  
"Fluttershy! Cloud Kicker! Wait up!" The two other mares stopped for a moment, a rushed look upon their faces. The yellow mare called Fluttershy spoke in a quiet, sweet voice.  
"Oh, ArtSong, I would love to stop for a moment, but the beavers at the dam need our help." She gave a nervous smile as the purple mare called Cloud Kicker nodded in agreement. ArtSong replied in a disappointed, but excited voice.  
"Sure, Fluttershy. I'll meet you there later." As her two friends flew off, the brown mare flew slowly to the cloud, as to not bother Soarin. "Excuse me, but are you Soarin from the Wonderbolts?" She asked with a soft smile on her face, her head s bit cocked. Soarin laughed.  
"The one and only," He replied with a proud smile on his face. ArtSong flew a bit closer to the cloud.  
"May I?" She asked, gesturing to the cloud, indicating that she wanted to join Soarin. Soarin gestured for her to sit, and she slowly and tentatively sat next to Soarin. "So, remember back to the Grand Galloping Gala a few years back? Rainbowdash was there and she met you. Remember her? She wore a golden hair clip, and a rainbow dress. I could've sworn she was with you the whole time." She waited patiently for Soarin to respond. As the words escaped her mouth, Soarin suddenly remembered to the Gala. He had met Rainbowdash before! He couldn't believe he was so busy as to forget her!  
"Rainbowdash! I do remember her! Actually, I was just with her this morning..." Soarin laughed at how incredibly ignorant he was as to forget this rainbow-haired mare. ArtSong interrupted his thoughts with a question.  
"Was that you that she raced? Did you see her sonic rainboom? Wasn't that amazing?" She asked with a giggle in her voice. She immediately halted her laughter Rainbowdash entered her mind. "Where is Rainbowdash?" She asked. Soarin laughed nervously.  
"She left not too long ago. She didn't tell me where she was off to." Soarin replied, as he flicked his tail. ArtSong pricked her ears and extended her wings.  
"I bet I know where she went! I'll be right back, Soarin!" She shouted as she waited for his response.  
"Yeah, uh, sure." Stuttered Soarin. ArtSong Smiled, and flicked her short, black and gray tail before bolting off in the same direction Rainbowdash had flown in. As ArtSong disappeared behind a distant cloud, Soarin stood on his cloud, free to pace and ponder his thoughts once again. He could not think very long, for ArtSong soon returned with Rainbowdash. Soarin grinned and squinted his eyes a bit. He lifted one hoof, a habit of his when he's uncomfortable. "Hi Dashie." he said as she landed on the cloud, ArtSong following close behind. ArtSong nudged Rainbowdash's shoulder and whispered.  
"He calls you Dashie? Gee, Rainbow, good for you!" She said as she giggled and flew up off the cloud. ArtSong laughed once more and flicked her tail before flying off. Soarin smiled uncomfortably as he continued to switch hoofs, raising and lowering them.  
"What are you doing?" Rainbowdash asked, in her cute, slightly raspy voice. She grimaced and blushed. Soarin chuckled.  
"I'm just a bit nervous, that's all." He replied, returning the grimace. Rainbowdash frowned.  
"You don't need to be nervous around me. Are you upset that I kissed you?" she asked, cocking her head slightly. Soarin shook his head.  
"No, I'm not upset by that at all, I'm nervous because, erm. Because -"  
"Because you like me?" she interrupted. She gave a small giggle as she saw Soarin tuck his tail down, and slightly flatten his ears. His eyes darted around.  
"Yeah, pretty much." He whispered.  
"I knew it! I knew it! I knew it!" Yelled Rainbowdash as she leaped into the air, tackling Soarin off the cloud. Soarin was startled, causing his wings to lock. Rainbowdash opened her wings, attempting to slow their fall, but she couldn't slow down, and they landed in a mud puddle with a large thud, splashing mud onto Soarin's mane and cutie mark, and over Rainbowdash's face. Rainbowdash stood over Soarin, who was on his back. Soarin's wings finally unlocked as he lay in the mud puddle. He opened his wings, only to cover them in mud. Soarin sighed and rolled his eyes at his own stupidity. Rainbowdash laughed as she spoke. "Here, now we're even!" She said as she flopped onto her back next to Soarin, her wings open. She splashed mud onto Soarin as she landed in the mud. Soarin laughed as he shot up off the ground, his eyes wide open, mud dripping from his wings, mane, flank, and back.  
"It takes two to play this game." He chuckled as he stomped his front legs in the mud by Rainbowdash's head, flinging mud over her eyes, covering her entire face. Rainbowdash stood up and laughed.  
"Is that your best move?" She leaped into the air, muddy wings open, and pushed Soarin backwards into the mud. Once he was down, Rainbowdash kicked mud onto his wings, legs, and stomach. Rainbowdash flew up into the air and hovered above Soarin, her hooves full of mud. Her pink eyes glimmered with excitement before she flung the mud at Soarin's face. All of Soarin was completely covered in mud. Everything except his green eyes, which twinkled with glee. Soarin stood and attempted to fly, But because his feathers were completely covered in mud, and he could not fly.  
"Dashie! You get down here!" He laughed looking up, shading his eyes with his muddy hoof. Rainbowdash flicked the mud out of her tail, flinging it onto Soarin's already muddy ears. She yelled as she began to fly away.  
"Follow me!" She said. Soarin galloped underneath Rainbowdash as she flew above him. "Look up, Soarin!" Yelled Rainbowdash, who was looking down at him. "Keep watching my eyes, and turn when I turn!" Soarin continued to run below Rainbowdash, participating in her silly game. "Jump!" She yelled. Soarin jumped with complete trust in Rainbowdash. He was startled to realize that he had just jumped into a lake. He began to sink to the bottom. He shook his head, legs, wings, and tail, washing the mud away. He kicked his legs, pushing himself to the surface. Rainbowdash gently lowered herself into the pool. She pushed her muddy face under the water, and ran her hooves over her nose, and bangs, clearing the mud away. Soarin's mane lay flat against his cheek. Rainbowdash laughed at the sight of Soarin with straight, flat hair. After diving under the water once more, Soarin climbed onto the grassy overhang a few feet above the lake. He flapped his wings after laying down, to rid his feathers of the water droplets. He gently folded his wings as he poked his head out to look at Rainbowdash, who was swimming under the overhang.  
"Hey, Dashie?" he asked, waiting for her response. He looked up at him, her hair clinging to her face.  
"Yes?" she asked, flipping the wet stands of hair from her eyes.  
"I have spent the day with you multiple times, haven't I? You won the young fliers competition a few years back, when you saved Rarity from falling to her death. And we spent the night together at the Gala, you, me and Spitfire. What were we doing last night?" Asked Soarin as his hair began to dry, and lift from his face.  
"Ha, right," Started Rainbowdash. "Last night, um. Yeah, last night, you and Spitfire were invited to be guests at Pinkie's party... Then, you invited me to step outside with you, and we ended up finding that cloud, and spending the night with each other... You sure did have a lot of cupcakes..." She explained. Soarin squinted an eye, and looked up at the clouds.  
"Right, Pinkies party..." He said. His mane had dried, and Soarin shook his head, to get his mane back to its pulled back state. Rainbowdash flew up onto the overhang and lay down next to Soarin. Rainbowdash gave Soarin a sideways glance, and folded her wings tightly. Soarin moved closer to Rainbowdash, and extended his wing to wrap around her. Soarin looked softly at Rainbowdash, who was surprised at him. She gave a smile as her cheeks reddened. She placed her head on Soarin's shoulder, and Soarin placed his head on top of hers. Rainbowdash's hair was soft on his chin. Soarin closed his eyes, and spoke. "Dashie?" he asked softly.  
"What?" She answered.  
"I need to confess something. Since the first day I met you, at the young fliers competition, I knew I loved you." He said, his eyes still closed.  
"I know," said Rainbowdash, who giggled slightly as she spoke. "Me too." She said. She yawned and began to fall asleep. Soarin, who felt awkward, pulled his wing back. Rainbowdash lifted her head, bit one of Soarin's feathers and pulled gently. She extended his wing and placed it over her back again. Once she was comfortable, she laid her head on Soarin's shoulder again and soon fell asleep. Soarin lifted his head to watch the moon rise over the horizon. He thanked Luna in a whisper for the beautiful night, and rested his head upon Rainbowdash's once more, free to sleep the night away with the mare he loved.


End file.
